Is it just a Dream?
by Lucia Tsukiyomi-hime
Summary: With seeing the mysterious man in his dream now, Allen searches for its meaning when the signs around him start to show themselves. What will he find out when he goes looking for answers. AU Vampfic. Mentions of Yullen. Sequel to Nightmare.
1. Prologue

**Ok so this is the sequel to Nightmare, so you know I thought a lot on how I wanted this story to go and finally thought of something I hope is good for a story. I haven't seen it done yet for a D. Gray Man story or any I read so far this first part makes me think of Vampire Knight but I didn't mean for it to be like that story it gonna go completely away from that story for sure. I'll try and update this story as soon as the chapters are done and I'm happy with them for sure.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Memory

_Memory: the faculty by which the mind stores and remembers information; something remembered from the past; a recollection._

**Memories are stored in the mind from past events that has happen to us. Sometimes we may tried to forget the bad ones that haunt us. We may forget the good ones, those memories of a loved one or fun times with friends or Family. But when those ****memories can be false, that is when we really question whats true.**

~(oOoOo)~

_"Allen" A voice called out into the darkness of the room that belonged to a young boy, seven years of age. The lamp was turned which lot up the room._

_Allen opened his eyes to see his father hovering over him. "Father... what's wrong?" Allen asked rubbing his eyes sleepily with his small hands. His father took a step back to let him sit up on his bed._

_Allen's father smiled sadly. "I'm sorry Allen."_

_Allen looked in confusion at his father. "What do you mean?" He questioned, "did something happened?"_

_"I'm sorry my son but I'm gonna have to leave." Allen eyes widened at this, something did happen... was it him or did something happened while his father was away at work._

_"What...but why father, what happened?" Allen questioned in panic, tears started to cloud his eyes._

_Allen father hugged him close. "My son don't worry please, you must understand I have something I must do, and you need to do something as well for me." He explained._

_"What are you talking about father?" Allen asked pushing away his father's arms to look up at him._

_His father leaned done to face him with his hands on his shoulders, a sad smile on his face again. "You need to be a strong little boy for daddy." His was trying to be strong by not tearing up. "Don't worry when the time comes for you to remember you will, but until then I need you to go to sleep." He finished and put his hand to cover up Allen eyes._

_Allen grab onto his fathers arms. "Please father no I don't wanna for...get..." He started but passed out after his father hand started glowing and fell limp into his father._

_His father look down at him tears now in his eyes for what he has to do. "I'm sorry my son to put this burden on you but I cannot protect you anymore now."_

* * *

**Ok so a lot won't be explain about the prologue for now but it essential to the plot of the story and the idea of something it's based around. The story will wait a few chapters until this scene is explained but someone will probably understand it :P.**

_**Next Chapter ... Dreams**_


	2. Dreams

**Here's Chapter 1 everyone, I quite happy with it and hope everyone else is as well.**

**This chapter has been beta'd by 3Alaska3.**

**Disclaimer: D. gray man is owned by Katsura Hoshiro, I am just a fan. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

Dreams

_Dreams: are successions of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations that occur involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep._

**There are many theories to what dreams are, most think they show us our fears and desires. Some cultures thought they are messages from there god/gods. Another believe they were memories of the past or visions of the future. Others think they were transported to another world or realm. So many ideas and theories can be put into the meaning of dreams.**

**_But what really is a dream?_**

~(oOoOo)~

Allen laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

_The answers you seek are in your reach Allen, but first you must be ready to face what is to come when you learn the truth._

That is what _she_ said the day he found out about her and he had been holding onto the key ever since then. He was close to finding out why all this stuff was happening around him but the fear of finding out what really was going on ran through his head those past two days. But he knew that if he didn't the dreams would never stop.

He turn onto his side to face his bedside table in which sat the beautiful old golden-colored key that _she_ gave him the day _she_ said those words.

~(oOoOo)~

**_A week before~_**

_'Moyashi'_

_"My name's Allen!" Allen said as he shot straight up and to his feet, now awake from his dream, making the whole class laugh at his outburst._

_"Yes, Allen Walker, I think we all know that. Now if you would kindly sit back down and not disturb the class with your shouting, I can finish my lesson." The teacher said._

_Allen suddenly blushed bright red and sat back down facing his head down in embarrassment. He didn't remember falling asleep at all and when the guy from his dream called him 'Moyashi' he had the urge to yell at the guy._

_Why did he have to fall asleep in class of all things, it was bad enough that this morning his father asked if there was something wrong with him this morning. Now he had a outburst in class of all things._

_Soon the lesson was over and Allen made his way to the door. "Allen, can you stay behind for a little bit." The teacher voice called to him from the front of the class._

_Allen turned to walk in stand in front of the teachers desk. 'Great I'm gonna get in trouble now.'_

_His teacher walked over to sit at her desk and crossed her fingers in front if herself. "Allen, I know your a good kid and all but sleeping and yelling out in the middle of class is not something we do in school."_

_"Yes, Ms. White." Allen said looking down at his feet._

_Ms. White was his history teacher, a young Twenty-two year old with platinum blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. He was pretty sure her hair and eyes were natural like his own pure white hair and sliver eyes._

_Ms. White was a pretty good teacher and helped her students if they have a problem at all but she did not tolerate when someone interrupted her class while it was in session. Good thing this was his first time doing something even remotely wrong in her class, so she was just giving him a warning for now._

_"Now I would like to know is there something wrong that you like to talk about or is there another reason why you decide to do these things today?" Ms. White asked._

_"No, Ms. White I just didn't get any sleep last night that's all." Was Allen's reply._

_"Well okay, but if you need to talk about it you can always go to the school councilor or to another teacher." Ms. White said as she stood up and started writing something down on a slip of paper and handed it to Allen. "Now go onto your next class, I know you don't want to be late but I'll give this to you just n case. I know you'll have to go to your locker before then, am I correct?" She asked._

_Allen took the piece of paper. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind and thanks a lot." Allen replied as he made his way to his locker and after to his next class._

~(oOoOo)~

After school he went to the local Library, to do some homework and studying, plus he didn't feel like going out with his friends today. They been asking him all day what was wrong with him and he could tell they would not stop until he said something, but at every opportunity he would dodge the question saying it nothing. He finally told them that he hadn't been feeling well all day so they'd stop asking him about it.

It was bad enough that earlier that day his teacher asked about if he was okay, but he didn't need his friends or worse his father asking about it as well. Now that he thought about it did tell him to try the school councilor. Since they are supposed to help maybe he could go to them and kinda give some form of what going on without actually saying right out 'I'm dreaming of a very handsome guy with dark hair and eyes chasing me and calling me beansprout out of nowhere every night' without it sounding as wrong as it did.

Allen made his way into the local Library, nodding to the librarian before he had found himself a secluded desk somewhere in the corner of the building and pulled out his books, notebooks, and writing utensils from his bag and started on his homework and studying for the day.

It took him and few assignments before he started getting tired again. He rubbed his eyes to keep himself from falling asleep and looked over at the clock close by, it seemed that he had only been working for at least a hour and a half. Well he did get most of his work done, maybe taking a bathroom break wouldn't be so bad. The library wouldn't close for another two or so hours so it wouldn't be to bad if he washed his face.

Allen got up from his seat to walk past the counter, the librarian still behind it going through some books that needed to be put back onto the shelves as Allen made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the library.

Opening the door to the boys restroom he walked over to the sink and turned on the water. 'I'll just splash some water on my face and I should be fine.' he thought and cupped his hands to get hold some water before he splashed it onto his face. Wiping it away from his eyes so he could see where the paper towels were at, he grabbed a couple and patted his face.

'Aw, that's much better.' It wasn't as good as Allen would have liked it to be but he felt was better than before. He could most likely stay awake a little more now. He'll just do one more page of homework and a little bit of studying before he went home.

He made his way out of the bathroom, and walked past the counter again noticing the librarian not behind it anymore. 'Hmm, must be putting those books back where they belong on the shelves.' He thought but didn't notice the box with the books the librarian was messing with before he went into the bathroom was still sitting where the librarian had them.

As Allen made his way down one of the aisle on his way back to his seat, he suddenly heard a loud thud and thought librarian or someone else might have fell or dropped something.

As Allen looked down a few aisles to see if whoever is was were okay or needed help. Down one of the rows he spotted a single book laying innocently on the floor, he wonder if the librarian drop it and not noticed, or if someone drop it on accident for that matter.

He went over to the book and picked it up. It was a pretty old book by the look of it. Brownish-red hard back cover, yellow pages. There was no title on the front, Allen turned it on it side to find out where it belonged not thinking about taking it to the librarian at first so he can take care of it.

Out of no where his vision got blurry as he tried to read it and then everything around him seemed to grow dark as he fell into darkness.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 1 I been working on Chapter 2 as well but it half way done but might not be up soon as I have the idea for it but I need to fill in some stuff and at times I spontaneously get new ideas to add or edit when looking over the version I have written out already. That's just how I write I guess. Anyways Review, Follow, and/or Favorite if you liked.  
**

_**Next Chapter... Confusion**_


End file.
